Sam is in love with his best friend's stepbrother
by yoshi456
Summary: This is like "Jessie's Girl" but Sam's version to Kurt. How will Finn react?


Sam and Finn are best friends, like Finn used to be with Puck but since the incident they haven't been best friends at all. Anyway, Sam is secretly in love with Kurt, who appears to be Finn's brother ,well step-brother, but he doesn't care at all. Sam decides to dedicate his feeling to Kurt in glee in front of his best friend, Finn, no matter what happens.

"Hey Guys" Mr. Shuester said entering the choir room where everyone was seated already. Kurt with Mercedes and Finn with Quinn. Sam was getting ready to sing.

"What are you doing Sam?" Mr. Shuester asked Sam curiously

"I'm going to sing something" Sam answered getting ready

"To who?" Santana asked curiously

"To someone special that is next to Mercedes" Sam said pointing at Kurt who was in shocked.

"Really?" Rachel and Santana asked. Sam nodded

"Really. Kurt, this is for you" Sam told Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously.

Sam motioned the band to start. He began looking at Kurt.

Call you up when I know he's at home,

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

What can I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Sam grabbed Kurt's hand and stands Kurt to begin dancing with him.

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's step-brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A fashion diva lover and he's 5 foot 7½

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get you out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's step-brother is the one for me

BFSB, BFSB

My best friend's step-brother, my best friend's step-brother

Then, Sam let go of Kurt and went behind him and wrapped him around his waist. Kurt was speechless.

Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

And you know what I mean

If you were relate

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's step-brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A fashion diva lover and he's 5 foot 7½

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get you out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's step-brother is the one for me

BFSB, BFSB

My best friend's step-brother, my best friend's step-brother

When Sam ended his performance, everyone was shocked, specially Finn. Sam let go of Kurt and turned Kurt to face him and put a hand in Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, I don't care if you are my best friend's step-brother, I still want you. You are the only thing that had made wake up every single day. I want you to be with me because I know that I don't care about my reputation in this school anymore. You are the only thing that I care about. I'm still insisting to make a duet with you since you call it off. I want also to be able to kiss you in the hallways, hold your hand all the time. No dirty secret or something, I promise. What do you say, wanna be my boyfriend?" Sam asked smiling. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, Sam, I want to be yours" Kurt answered wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and kissing him passionately in the lips. Sam deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist again and kissing him also. Everyone was shocked, including Finn. When they separated, they were smiling at each other.

"So, let me get the straight?" Finn said standing up going to the couple "You are in love with my step-brother?" Sam nodded.

"Even though I tried to separate you both from doing the duet assignment, you had feelings for Kurt?" Finn asked. Sam nodded again.

Rachel stands up and go next to Finn. "I told you he was into Kurt all this time" she clarified

"But, but, what happened with Quinn?" Finn asked pointing at Quinn who was smiling all the time.

"He told me. We agreed that I was going to be his beard for a time. That's why I faked the break-up thing with him" Quinn stated. "Besides, That's why I went to you afterwards"

"Wow" Finn said understanding everything. "That's a relief"

"So, do you accepts us?" Sam said holding Kurt tight. Finn nodded

"I guess. But remember, you're still my best friend, hurt him and I will kill you" Finn said. Sam nodded

"I would never hurt Kurt. Now that he's in my arms, never" Sam said looking at Kurt.

"Good" Finn said siting down next to Rachel.

"So, guys, set of nationals?" Mr. Shue suggested.

"No way, " Mercedes answered

"Why Not?" Mr. Shue said curiously

"Because after this drama, I just wanna go home with Brittany" Santana said looking at Brittany, who was smiling at her.

"Fine. Meeting is over" Mr. Shuester decided "But tomorrow we will work on it, okay?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

Sam was waiting for Kurt to get out of the choir room together.

"Thanks Kurt" Sam said holding Kurt's hand gently.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because now, I can be with you without being nervous" Sam said. Kurt smiled

"You welcome. I always knew you had something into me" Kurt said. Sam flushed a little bit.

"How come?" Sam asked with a hand in the back of his neck.

"I knew since you confronted Karofsky to protect me. And the way you reacted when I called the duet partner off because of Finn" Kurt said. Sam smiled.

"You know, after I found out that Finn threatened you to pull off, I did punch him. That's how we became best friends" Sam said stopping both of them and wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"I'm sure that was the way" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and smiling. Sam leaned down and kissed him fiercely pulling him against the lockers. Kurt noticed that Sam was turned on by the kiss so he pushed Sam lightly through Sam's chest.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sam asked looking at Kurt worried. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but we were just too much getting into a heavy make-out session in the school's hallways" Kurt stated. Sam laughed a little bit.

"I get it. You want to make-out with me in my bed, don't you?" Sam teased. Kurt smiled

Kurt whispered something to Sam that made him turned on harder."Yeah, sure, naked, in your bed and you inside me hard enough for me to moan your name out loud", Kurt said rubbing Sam's chest with his finger. When Kurt looked at Sam, Sam's face was getting red.

"Well guess what?" Kurt asked Sam.

"What?" Sam asked exiting already

"I'm not ready for that step" Kurt said "Just normal make-out. Okay?" He asked. Sam nodded

"Anything for my best friend's step brother" Sam said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"You are so funny, Sam Evans" Kurt said walking with Sam again to Sam's car since Finn left Kurt with Sam.

"And you are so adorable, Kurt Hummel" Sam said taking Kurt's hand again with his and smiling.


End file.
